


The Stars Drowning in Our Burning Embers

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BASED OF OF A SHAMCHAT I HAD, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Keith is a Good Uncle, M/M, Real World Problems, TNX, TOOTH ROTTING FLUFFFFF, ahhhhhhhhhh, idk anymore, plz give feedback, plz read, seriously tho watch documenteries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is a mermaidKeith is a Biologist/Environmental ActivistFluffTHis is actually better than I thought It would turn out to be.plz don't sue me





	1. Hey, who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK YOU GMOS

_**Lance knew he shouldn't be going up to the surface. He considered it- but he knew he had to come up here someday. He knew the depth were the only thing that protected him against the pollution and the wrath and torture of whatever the mortals did to them was. He knew it was dangerous. But he went up anyways, compelled by the small brown boat that floated near the surface. The light was like nothing he was used to, but it was warm.** **He would have kept away from the boat** **\- except these unsusual vines came down and trapped him- He struggled- only to get tangled even more.** _   


__Suddenly he was being pulled onto the boat. He looked at the mortal who returned his expression of shock. The mortal shrieked before shoving Lance overboard again and jumping in after him. Lance knew what would happen. He knew he was going to get caught by this land-dweller. It's what always happened. The mortal pulled Lance closer to himself using the ropes he was entangled in. "Wh-what do y-you want with me?!?" Lance squeaked. The mortal held his wrist and took a dagger out. This was the end. Lance knew it. The mortal brought the dagger behind Lance's neck. ** _I should never have done this..._**

He squeaked when the dagger didn't press into his skin, but cut the rope instead. The mortal  reached over to Lance's waist and cut the rope there too, before untangling Lance's wrists. He was holding onto one of his hands so that he could not swim away. He thrashed around and tried to free himself. "Let me go!"  _ **I'll never see my family again...**_ ****The mortal tried to speak, but he made blurbled sounds instead. He dragged Lance back up to the surface- holding onto his boat for support. Lance tried to pull away- but he was dragged up. The mortal's grip was too strong. "Who are you!"

The mortal took a breath of air before replying. "I'm Keith- Who are you?"

"Why do you want to know! Let me go!"

"I won't hurt you- I promise- Just tell me a few things and I'll let you go!"

"What could you possibly want to know? How good I taste!" 

"How good you what?"

"WHat else would you want to know!"

"No- no I don't want to and I can't eat you!"

"Then Let me go!" Lance started sobbing.

" Please- just tell me one thing and I'll let you go!"

"No this is just a trick no! NO! Please- Please Let me go!"

"It's not- I swear! I won't hurt you!" He looked at Lance. Violet met Blue and Keith felt like he was drowning. He felt like he was under a trance. This- creature was  _beautiful. Stunning even-_ He felt like he was on cloud nine. He had to do something. 

"Please- just tell me your name..."

"My- my name?" 

"Yes- just please tell me your name- I don't want to hurt you- I'd kill myself before I let that happen!"

"You-You would?"

"Yes. Please tell me your name..."

"L-lance my name is Lance-"

"Thank you.."

"Please- tell me you'll come back!"  


"Let me go now- I told you what you want!"

"Just promise me you'll come back tomorrow..."

"M-maybe just once-" 

"Thank you. Thank you so much" Keith's grip on Lance relaxed- he ran his hand over his knuckles softly and reassuringly.

"Wh-what was that?"

"OH! Nothing- It's just our way of showing trust- Oh!" Lance did the same to Keith.  ** _Please tell me this isn't just a dream..._**

****"Wh- Did I hurt you?" Lance looked concerned.

"NoThiNg!" It's just that I don't really get touched by others-

"Is that a good thing- Don't family touch each-other?"

"I-I don't know- I don't really have family... Huh!?" Lance sighed and hugged Keith. He did this a lot- it was instinct/////////////////////////?////////////////////

"I-I"

"I felt you needed it."

"Th-Thank you..." He returned the hug ever so lightly.

"Please come back...."

" I Will.... Will you meet me here at the same time tomorrow?"

"yes..."

"goodbye... Keith..."

"goodbye... Lance..."

Keith climbed back in the boat and Lance swam away. He could not wait for tomorrow.

__


	2. We meet again my star crossed lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So lance and Keith meet again

Keith went back out to the same spot at the same time. He was so happy. He saw a mermaid! A real mermaid. And an attractive one too, Keith had spent all night thinking about him- How beautiful and enthralling he was-

His thoughts were cut off my a sudden movement under his surfboard.

“Lance!” He said softly, leaning towards the surface of the water, his nose gently brushing against the cold blue waters. He gasped, when suddenly, a pair of strong and thin arms wrapped around his neck, the sun kissed skin contrasting to his pale self. Keith fell into the water with an “oof”

He looked at Lance, who was laughing at him. He was sure he was hearing the most beautiful sound in the world. He gaped and felt the heat creep onto his cheeks. He gagged when he felt water rush into his mouth. He reached up to his surfboard and hauled himself out of the water. Keith coughed and gagged before gaping for air. He grabbed onto the surfboard as he felt it accelerate quickly. They ended up in a small cave in which sunlight pouring in, water dripping slowly off the crystals imbedded in the walls, glittering beautifully. The scenery brought him peace. He felt Lance haul himself onto the surfboard next to him. He looked at Keith worriedly, reaching out an cupping his face with one hand. 

“ Are you alright?! What’s happening! Your face is turning red!”

” I’m ok Lance... thank you for coming back....” 

“ I don’t think I’m supposed to- My sister, Queen Allura would be mad if she found out. But I really did want to see this!” He chirped, reaching down and pulling one of Keith’s feet out of the water. He fiddled with his toes and turned his leg around and bent his knee before tugging lightly on Keith’s swim shorts. Keith was almost to busy admiring the sight in front of him to notice, but when he did, he was a blushing mess. He squeaked and held his shorts down before they went too low. 

“Lance!”

” I-i’m Sorry! Did I hurt you?”

”N-no it’s jut you can’t really do that!”

” I was just curious because you had different things on yesterday!”

” Oh! Humans change clothes, but before that we wear clothes to cover our- er- sensitive parts and protect us from the cold.” 

“ oh! How peculiar!” Lance giggled before he went back to inspecting Keith’s feet. Keith was resisting the urge to press kisses all over Lance’s pretty face. 

“ S-So you’re a prince?” He stuttered out, a pretty crimson dusting his pale skin across his cheeks and ears. 

“Yes! I am!” He said looking up at Keith. That moment he thought he was looking at the most beautiful thing in the whole ocean. Keith’s eyes glittered like amathysts, his raven hair sticking to his pale face, framing it perfectly. 

“Are all humans like you?” Lance asked scooting closer to Keith. 

“N-no, I’m sorry. Most humans are dangerous, especially if they know what you are. Who knows what they’ll do to you... there are a few of us that are good though, I know a few people who are.” 

“Y-you know about me.... Wh-What are you going to do! What do you want! I knew I shouldn’t have come here!” Lance half sobbed. He backed away. He was about to slide into the water when he felt something latch onto his forearm. He squeaked he looked back at Keith, who’se face was now really close to Lances’. Lance felt his breath hitch. 

“I promise I won’t do anything to you, and I promise I won’t let anyone know about you. I promise.” He said, holding Lance’s hand with his own. 

“O-ok...” he muttered moving closer to Keith. The weight of the surfboard faltered, and both of them fell into the water with a splash. Lance lifted Keith out of the water till the waves lapped at his chest.

“ you can’t breath underwater, can you?”

”n-no..”

”Can I see you again?”

”Will you come tomorrow?”

” Yes..”

”Goodbye Keith!” Lance stuck his nose in The crook of Keith’s neck before pushing him back into his surfboard.

”Goodbye Lance...” Keith said, almost in a trance as he watched Lance swim away.

All he could think of was Lance. 


	3. What are lovers for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more stuff

_**Lance Lance Lance Lance Lance** _

That was all that Keith would ever think of. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Keith would go into the ocean and Lance would meet him there. Keith tried calling Lance "Prince Lance" , but Lance dismissed it, saying he liked it better when Keith called him Lance. Keith made excuses to Shiro to go see Lance, and would dismiss it to anyone who talked about It.  

When Shiro told him to pick up Matt and his daughter up from school, He knew he had to rush for time. It seemed that all he could ever think of was Lance. His books, which were all previously filled with various pictures of plants were now filled with intricate pictures of Lance. He decided he needed to take his niece on a little trip to the beach. It was the only way he could both see Lance and take care of his niece. 

He rushed to her school on the motorcycle - safely of course- Shiro had an entire lecture with him before he bought his motorcycle. A girl with chocolate hair tied neatly back in two pigtails, bright brown eyes, olive skin, and a smile full of pearly whites with one or two gaps met him in the parking lot, bounding forwards to greet him. 

"Hi Uncle Keef!" 

She clumsily climbed onto the motorcycle before butting on her neon orange helmet. Keith chuckled.

"Hey Florida!"

"Uncle Keef, where are we going today?"

"The beach."

"YES!" She pumped her fist in the air before hugging him tightly. 

"Let's Gooooooo!" Keith revved the engine and they were off. Keith drove them back to their house before heading to the beach. He lifted the little girl from the motorcycle and led her to the cave. Keith put his surfboard into the water and paddled them both into the middle of it. It felt oddly incomplete without Lance. Keith pulled some laminated pictures from his pocket and started looking at them with Florida, who only giggled and made fun of Keit's silly faces in the picture. They sat there in the cave, enjoying the silence, when Keith could feel Lance nearby. He looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Keith relaxed his body, dejected that Lance didn't show up. Suddenly, A figure broke through the water and pulled Keith close to him. 

"Keith, I-I you promised! I-I trusted you... I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone-"

"Lance, hey, It's ok, she won't hurt you. She doesn't know about you, It's ok."

"Hiya Uncle Keef's friend!" Florida piped up from one side of the surfboard. Lance held Keith protectively in front of him. Keith chuckled. 

"Florida, this is Lance. Lance, say hi to Florida. She is my niece."

"H-hi..." He said tentatively, digging his nails into Keith's red flannel. 

"Florida, why don't you go over there and play where I can see you? Take my phone with you. You know the drill if anything happens-"

"I got it Uncle Keef!" She grabbed Keith's phone from his hands and skipped over to the small area of sand near the cave that wasn't nearly as rocky. Keith trusted her. After all, he did train her how to punch people. He made sure to steal a glance at her from time to time as he talked to Lance, only to see her safely skipping rocks and chasing after seagulls.

"I'm sorry Lance. I shouldn't really have brought her here, but I had to, just for today, I'm sorry."

"It-it's ok, It's just that my sister would kill me if she knew I was spending time with a human, let alone two..." Lance intertwined his fingers with Keith's. "But I trust you, and you are a good human!" Keith laughed lightly, a blush exploding on his face.

"Y-yeah..." Lance booped Keith's nose and bid him farewell. Keith sat their, smiling like a fool at the water. Boy, did he have it bad. Little did he know there was someone other than Florida watching them. 

 


	4. Oh No I Shall SAvE U My LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enough said

Queen Allura was worried about her little brother. Of course he would be the one to get into trouble. She decided to go to one of her royal advisors.

"Coran, please come here"

"Yes, your highness"

"I am afraid that Lance has been getting himself into some trouble lately- you know how the prince is... Will you take royal guards Hunk and Pidge and go follow him to wherever he is going." 

"Of course your highness"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pidge, Hunk and Coran followed Lance to his secret little cove. He was holding onto one of Keith's pictures that he accidentally dropped into the water. Fortunately, it was laminated. The picture showed Keith pouting in an oversized sweater, his cheeks red. Lance swam in circles. "Keith, Keith , Keith!" He chirped.

"I'm Keith and my face turns red!" He stuffed his nose into the picture before setting it down on the rock next to him and sighing. 

"I'm Keith and I have pretty eyes... and a pretty voice... and funny hair..." He sat there for a bit until the rock underneath him lit up, veins of blue light running up the pale grey surface. 

"It's time!" He squeaked in joy. He got up and swam  higher and higher and closer to the shore. Keith was nowhere to be seen. 

"k-keith..." Little did he know that Coran, Pidge and Hunk were following him. 

"Keef!..." He got no reply. He whimpered. Suddenly there was a loud sound and a blood-curdling scream. He turned around and swam as fast as he could towards it, while keeping a distance. 

"Keith?" He then saw a limp body sinking into the water, a trail of blood soaking into the water as it followed him down from his shoulder. The body had a pale face framed with unruly black hair. 

"KEITH! KEITH!" Lance rushed forward and held Keith close to him, sobbing. 

"Keith...." He took him back to the cave carefully and laid him down on one of the rocks. He then pressed his hand over the hole that went straight through his shoulder and hummed. His palms and his necklace glowed. He removed his hands and there was no evidence of a wound it was completely healed. Lance pressed a kiss to Keith's lips. 

"Keith, you're ok now..." Lance said, slowly, cradling Keith's face into his chest.

"I knew you were special." A voice growled from above them.  _Lotor._ He was one of the only mermaids that could turn into a human as well. He had a gun pointed right at Lance.

"Your time's up, /Your Highness/" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Lance growled and Held Keith closer. At that moment, Keith's eyes flickered open and he caught a glimpse of Lotor. 

" LANCE WATCH OUT" He said, jumping in front of him and taking three more bullets for him. 

"KEITH!" Lotor was about to shoot again, when He fell face forward, a knife sticking out of his back. He was faced with a very angry trio of mermaids. 

"LANCE." They said in unison. 

"NOT NOW! HE'S HURT I HAVE TO HELP HIM!" 

"YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED!"

"HE IS NOT DANGEROUS!"

"HE IS!" 

"COME ON!" They pulled Lance by his wrist, leaving Keith to slowly start to sink again. Lance ripped his locket off and threw it onto Keith. It landed awkwardly around his head. Keith slowly sank back underwater. Soon there was a blinging glow under the water. Keith shot up out of the water, Lance's necklace hovering above him, glowing brightly. A glowing red light crawled up his hands and legs, His body was soon glowing entirely red. Lance's necklace reappeared on Lance's neck. A new locket of fire opal and obsidian formed around Keith's neck  glowing with a bright flame. Keith's entire body looked like it was on fire. He fell back into the water, the water crackling to life around him. Lance watched speechlessly as he went underwater on- level with Lance. His eyes flickered open and stared right into Lance's. They were not their usual grey, violet. It was as if he was staring into two amethysts. His body was surrounded by a fiery orange glow. 

The only way that this could be true- was if- if Keith was PART MERMAID?

 

**Author's Note:**

> will update shortly


End file.
